


Kinks Talks

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: BDSM!!! on Ice! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Healthy Communication, Kink Negotiation, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Basically Yuri and Victor have a discussion about their kinks and what they want from each other.No sex just talking





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri and Victor give reasons about why they are into the BDSM lifestyle and what makes certain kinks appeal to them. These are based on the experiences and reasons of real people including yours truly just FYI

“Yuri can we talk?”

Yuri tensed automatically on the sofa and looked up from his book at Victor who was standing holding two cups of tea. He put one of the cups on the table in front of Yuri and sat on a nearby chair.  He wasn’t making eye contact, something rare for him and he seemed uncomfortable. Yuri felt himself curl inwards, he didn’t know what this was about but his mind automatically took him to the worst possible conclusion.

His mouth felt dry. What if Victor regretted Yuri moving in with him? What if he wanted him to leave?

“What about?” Yuri was surprised by how steady his voice was considering the mounting panic inside. Victor managed to look even more uncomfortable.

“It’s...it’s about our sex life.” Victor’s grip tightened on his cup when he said this, he was still refusing to make eye contact and he looked as tense and nervous as Yuri felt.

“Oh god I’m terrible aren’t I? I know I’m inexperienced but I’ll try harder and I’m sorry!” the words tumbled out of Yuri’s mouth like an avalanche of panic and anxiety. Victor’s head snapped up to finally look at Yuri, his eyes wide with worry.

“No! That’s not it! You’re amazing! It’s the best sex I’ve ever had!” Victor put his tea down and waved his hands slightly in distress, “That’s not at all what I meant! I’m sorry for upsetting you!”

Yuri took a deep breath and forced his shoulders to relax.

“Okay…can you get to the point then because all this skirting around the issue is making my anxiety go haywire.”

Victor nodded as he looked away again. There was a pregnant pause before he let out a low sigh.

“Its…okay first off before I tell you this know I’m very happy with our sex life. What I’m about to say doesn’t have to change anything about how we do things. If we spend the rest of our lives having sex just as we have I’ll be happy. I never want you to feel pressured into doing something you’re not comfortable with.” Victor paused here to glance at Yuri to get his reaction, encouraged by what he saw he gathered his courage with a deep breath.

“Yuri I…oh god please don’t hate me for this…but would you be interested in um…bdsm? Maybe a little bit?” Victor buried his head in his hands, “You know what never mind this was a stupid thing and I should drop it.” Yuri was amused to see even Victor could get flustered. He was red right up to his ears.

“Depends on what you want to do” he found himself replying surprising the both of them. Victor peeked at him from behind his hands.

“You’re okay with it?” he asked. Yuri thought about it for a moment, but he didn’t really see the problem. He trusted Victor to understand his limits and stop when he needed to stop. He had already proved himself to be more protective of Yuri’s limits then Yuri. Back in the first month or so of their physical relationship Yuri had attempted to have sex with Victor when he wasn’t actually feeling like it, he was only going to because he thought Victor would be upset. Victor however had noticed immediately that things weren’t right, demanded the truth and then refused to have sex.  In fact, he had lectured Yuri on taking better care of himself and assuring that Victor only wanted them to do it when both wanted to.

Besides that, Yuri privately had already realised his natural inclinations in that direction long ago.

“Yeah I think I am. I know I can trust you but it’s only going to work if we both want the same things. If we’re being honest I…” Yuri blushed but then pushed forward, “I like the thought of submitting to you, being told what to do and being obedient and being…” the blush intensified “used.”

 Victor let out a long sigh and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, hands over his mouth and his eyes closed.

“Oh my god that’s a far better reaction than I had hoped for,” he opened his eyes and met Yuri’s, “You wanting to submit works really well because I really like the idea of controlling you. Actually my main kink with that is things like orgasm denial and control,” Yuri felt the warmth of arousal in the pit of his stomach at that, “but I’d also like to try tying you up or blindfolding you.”

“Have you done this before?”

Victor shook his head.

“I never found anyone I trusted enough with this information.” He replied smiling at Yuri.

“Oh, so you’ve never been to a munch then?”

There was a long pause where Victor stared at Yuri like he had grown another head.

“A…munch?” he asked after the silence had gone on for a beat too long.

“Yeah you know, a regular meet up for people interested in the lifestyle? They’re mentioned on places like fetlife. You’ve never been?” Yuri was genuinely surprised.

“You…you have?” Victor’s voice cracked as he asked. Yuri squirmed uncomfortably before nodding.

“Back in Detroit. I went to a regular munch, it was mostly a coffee morning where people would give almost lectures about how to experience the lifestyle safely and have coffee and cake. It was just regular people in regular clothing talking about sex. It wasn’t like the club at all.” Yuri found this surprisingly easy to talk about it. He smiled fondly as he remembered his friends from Detroit. Sharon would be so happy for him now, he should email her.

“Club?” Victor’s voice was weird and high pitched.

“The BDSM club the regulars at my munch went to. I didn’t go very often and only with my friends.” Yuri didn’t see what the big deal was.

“I…so you’ve had this sort of relationship before?” Victor asked, Yuri just tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“No, I’ve never even had a boyfriend. I just happened to meet Sharon and Craig who were into this sort of thing and when I expressed an interest they helped me meet people to learn more. I didn’t know anyone I felt comfortable having sex with.” Yuri told him.  Victor stopped being so weirdly tense and went to take a sip of tea.

“Of course, I did try some sexual submission a few times with a few people but I couldn’t really get into the scenes and we never went penetrative.” Yuri went on and Victor sprayed tea everywhere.

“What the hell Victor!” Yuri quickly jumped up and ran to the kitchen, coming back with a roll of kitchen towel.

“Sorry! Sorry! I’m just kind of shocked!” Victor said taking the kitchen towel and cleaning up the mess he’d made. Yuri plopped back down on the sofa, a wave of irritation taking him over. He’d never asked about Victor’s past after all but he knew enough to know that Victor wasn’t innocent. Why was it so shocking that Yuri had a past?

“Why is this such a big deal? Are you unhappy now you found out I wasn’t _pure_ when we got together?” Yuri asked. Victor paused in his cleaning and looked back up at Yuri. He looked Yuri straight in the eye, his blue eyes showing only gentleness and love.

“Not at all Yuri, my _star_. I just didn’t expect this from a person who originally was going to use Kastudon as their inspiration for Eros.” He said the last with a smile before sighing and sitting back.

“Plus, I feel inadequate. My knowledge comes entirely from online sources though I promise I was very careful to make sure I was accessing decent sources.” Victor admitted as he smiled awkwardly at his love. Yuri felt overcome by just how much he loved the man sitting across from him.

“It’s okay, we can discover this together. Plus, I trust you, I’m not…super into pain though” He added this last bit tentatively, that was part of why he didn’t really try that many times with others in Detroit, “I’m pretty sure I’d like spanking though I haven’t done that with anyone else but I like…um…hitting my own thighs sometimes” and Yuri was back to the blushing.

“I’m not really a sadist, I’ll spank if it makes you happy but I don’t like the idea of causing you actual harm. I do want to be able to be possessive…act like you’re my property but…only in the bedroom. Real day to day life I like your independence” Victor told him.

“Mmmm that sounds good and yeah I think I prefer this not to be a 24/7 arrangement.” Yuri answered, there was a companionable silence for a moment which helped Yuri feel bold. A reoccurring fantasy he’d had since he was a teenager (and which had only grown stronger since he had gotten to know the real Victor) was suddenly within reach.

“Um…would you be willing to verbally degrade me? Like call me a worthless slut and a whore and tell me that you’re going to fuck other people in front of me? I mean just _say_ that you’re going to, I don’t want to actually see you fuck anyone else.” Yuri was a blushing mess and couldn’t quite meet Victor’s eye until he heard a low moan leave Victor. Looking up quickly he saw Victor was blushing hard as well.

“Um…I think I’m okay with that but I’m a little worried that will be bad for your mental health” Victor fidgeted uncomfortably.

“Ah, that. I used to be concerned about that as well, considering I fantasied about y-about having that stuff said to me pretty regularly but my friends helped me understand that for me it’s a way for me to make those negative thoughts part of a positive experience for me. It’s also why the scenes I tried with others never worked” Yuri’s face was far too hot, this was more then he thought he’d ever tell Victor.

“…I don’t understand…” Victor sounded so puzzled which meant Yuri was going to have to clarify. With a groan of embarrassment he buried his face in his hands and Yuri tried to explain.

“They weren’t you. I’ve only ever really fantasied about submitting to you and while it was…enjoyable…it wasn’t what I was looking for because it wasn’t _you_ ” Yuri was dying inside.

“Yuri!” Victor was delighted.

“Shut up. Why does dominance appeal to you?” he asked to remove focus from himself, peering at Victor through his fingers.

“Hmmm, I think it’s because I tend to be very carefree in my personal life. I concentrate on skating of course and I’m a little bit careful in what aspects of myself I show but it’s always passive. I go with what the media want, what my sport wants, I follow other people’s expectations even when I’m trying to surprise them. In dominating I’m being clear what I want and focusing on that. I mean what the sub wants is important too and I would always honour safewords and the like but I like the illusion of making someone bend to my will. Particularly with controlling someone else’s pleasure. That’s only gotten stronger since we’ve met. I want to give you pleasure on my terms and watch you unravel for me.” Victor said with a faraway smile. Now it was Yuri’s turn to give an involuntary moan. That sounded so perfect. Victor’s bright blue eyes focused back on Yuri.

“What about you Yuri? What appeals to you about submitting to me?” Victor asked his eyes shining with mischief as he added that last little bit. Yuri stuck his tongue out but sat back and smiled.

“I’m usually so wound up all the time, I have this need, thanks to my anxiety, to try and control every aspect of my life and I’m constantly frustrated because it’s not possible. The thought of just letting go and allowing myself to just exist, to let someone else be in control…to let you be in control…feels like bliss. I don’t have to think, I don’t have to make decisions, I can just be a thing for you to use as you see fit.”

They both gave a quiet sigh of happiness and contentment at that thought. Glancing at each other they both started giggling at that.

“So, we’re going to do this?” Victor asked with a grin, and Yuri felt his heart flutter with excitement.

“Yeah, let’s try it, but we have a lot more to discuss." Yuri pointed out.

"I know! Don't worry we'll cover it all" Victor said still grinning wildly. 

They really did have a lot more to discuss but Yuri wasn't worried, they would do this properly.


End file.
